Need You
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Sweden and Finland have been dating for a while. When something occurs one night and Finland is expecting a little miracle, tension rises up and one little lie could break Sweden and Finland apart for good.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start with this story, this was something written by me and a friend of mine. I will warn you that it will have MPreg in it. Also there's a side story to this told from Sweden's point of view but I can't upload it because it was written by my friend.

* * *

Sweden was teaching me how to make Fiskbullar one morning. Even though I was determined to learn, I was having a really hard time with it. I kept messing up a bit. I guess Sweden noticed because he grabbed my hand and showed me what to do.

"Here...Do it like this..."

I felt my face grow hot, so I knew I was blushing. We have only been dating for a few weeks now. We haven't kissed or anything. As soon as Sweden showed me what to do he let my hand go.

"Got it..?" He asked.

"Yea."

He nodded and went back to cooking the Potato Casserole. I smiled a bit. I always feel happy with Sweden. As I was cooking I noticed Sweden was looking at me.

"Is something wrong Sweden?" I asked him. He shook his head so I went back to cooking.

"Okay."

"You are doing good..." he said suddenly.

"Oh, Thanks!"

...

I ended up burning the Fiskbullar, so Sweden had to open the window. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe I actually burnt them. Sweden looked at me.

"It's alright..."

I watched as he picked up one of the Fiskbullat and ate it. My eyes widened abit, I couldn't believe he actually ate it!

"It's good..." he said.

"R-Really?" I asked, not sure if I should believe him or not.

He nodded and ate another one. I couldn't help but smile and he smiled back. I loved it when he smiled.

He gave me a bowl of Potato Casserole. I took it.

"Thanks"

I started to eat as he got another bowl for himself. I watched as he broke the Fiskbullar apart and put them in the casserole.

"Hm...?" he asked all of a sudden. I guess he noticed I was watching him.

"It's nothing," I replied. We both ate in silence. Or we were until a loud voice rang through the house.

"Hello!"

We both looked up to see Denmark running in.

"What are you doing," he asked, walking over.

"Eating." I said.

"Okay," Denmark replied, smiling at Sweden.

"What are you doing here...?" Sweden asked rather coldly. He really didn't like Denmark.

"Just wanted to get out. Norway and Iceland were arguing."

"Could have at least knocked..."

"What fun would that be!" Denmark said with a laugh.

"This is my house..."

"I know," he said.

I could see this was getting no where. So I decided to break it so Sweden wouldn't get irritated.

"Is there something in particular you wanted?" I asked, getting a cocky grin from Denmark.

"Nope!"

Sweden looked at him. "Please leave..."

"Aw come on, don't be mean Sweden!" Denmark whined.

That was when Sweden got a scary look on his face.

"E-Eh...Why you looking at me like that?"

"...Sweden?" I asked.

He walked over to Denmark and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't walk in...without my permission...I don't want to see you right now..."

"Hey let go man!"

I was getting worried. This could get ugly but I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Sweden let go of Denmark. Of course Denmark couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Man, What's your problem?!"

"Your my problem..."

That made Denmark angry.

"How rude!" he screamed at Sweden.

"U-Um...Calm down you guys," I piped in, trying to break the tension.

"Please leave...now..." Sweden said as he closed his eyes.

"Hmp. Fine!" Denmark yelled, storming out the house.

"You okay Sweden?" I asked as he sighed. He nodded.

"Denmark was ruining our happy family..."

"Haha...I wouldn't say that. He probably just wanted to hang out," I said.

"...Then we couldn't hang out together..."

"Sure we could."

"Mmmm...I mean just us..."

"Oh..." I replied as I placed my empty bowl in the sink.

"I like being alone with you...It's soothing..." Sweden said, making me smile. I hugged him, which he returned. I looked up at him, noticing the light blush on his cheeks. Sweden is my happiness. I know being with him is the happiest I'll ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweden felt sick later that evening. I laid a wet towel on his head as he laid in bed. I wanted to take care of him. I sat beside the bed.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome."

He grunted, making me worry even more.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just stomach pain..."

"Okay," I said, hoping that was all it was.

I wonder if it was the fiskbullar that made him sick.

"I want to sleep..." he said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Go ahead," I said. He grabbed my hand as he closed his eyes. I smiled.

He looks so peaceful, like an angel.

...

It was now very dark outside. I was still sitting beside Sweden's bed, staring at the floor. I noticed Sweden was awake from the corner of my eyes so I looked at him.

"Your still here..."

"Mm-hm."

"It's past the time for when you go home..." he said after looking at the clock.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure that you was alright when you woke up. If I was gone I couldn't take care of you," I said, the words coming out faster than I meant.

"How you feel?" I asked as he sat up. His hair was a mess, which was quite funny.

"I feel better... Thank you..." he said.

"Your welcome," I said as he looked at me.

"Are you staying the night..?"

I stayed quiet for a moment before replying. "I can if you want me too."

He blushed and nodded. He was so cute when he blushed!

"We can share my bed..."

He moved over next to the wall. I got on the bed and laid down. I was a bit nervous, we've never slept together before. I noticed Sweden was looking at me.

"Hm?"

"I just took a nap...It's my turn to watch you..." he said. I felt my face heat up.

He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as I closed my eyes.

It's hard to sleep cause I know he's watching me, I thought. Suddenly he kissed my cheek.

"Good night my Waifu..."

"G-Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up before Sweden did. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't...go..." he suddenly cried out. His voice sounded so sad. He reached and grabbed onto my shirt, which startled me quite a bit.

"A-Ah... Sweden... Wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Ah..."

He smiled a little and I tilted my head.

"I'm glad...It was just a dream..."

"What was it?"

"You left me..."

"I would never do that!" I cried out with wide eyes. I really couldn't leave Sweden. I was so happy with him. Sweden pulled me in a hug and I hugged back. He was so warm. He tightened the hug and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

"Mmm...Eggs," he said as he let me go.

"Kay," I replied as I got uo and left the room.

...

I noticed Sweden was staring at his lap. He seemed distracted during breakfast as well.

"Are you okay Sweden?"

"Still worried..." he replied as he looked at me.

"Don't be worried about that."

"I guess your right..." he said as he nodded. I smiled. I really do want him to be happy. I don't want him to be worried over something that was never going to happen.

"...Did you sleep good?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes."

"That's good," he said.

It got a little quiet, until he finally broke it.

"Um...Would you like to go out and eat...tonight?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile. I stared at my hands and blushed. This was going to be our first date, so I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Sweden grabbed my hand. I looks up at him in curiosity. He hesitated before he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was a little surprised, but I kissed back. I didn't want to pull away and give him the wrong idea. In the end he pulled away from the kiss and looked away in embarrassment. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Lets...just get ready for tonight..."

"Okay. I need to go home and change," I said as I stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Bye..."

I left and began to walk home. I was almost there, when I saw Denmark running up to me. He was smiling.

"Hey, Finland!"

"Hey Denmark," I said as I kept walking. He began to walk beside me. I glanced at him. He must have something to say to me.

"How long are you planning to stay with Sweden?" he asked. I frowned in confusion. What kind of question was that?

"I don't know, hopefully forever. Why do you ask?"

He got quiet. I looked at him and saw he actually had a serious look on his face.

"You need to leave him."

I felt my heart stop for a second. Leave Sweden? How could I do that?

"I won't do that Denmark. I can't hurt him."

Denmark looked at me angrily. "How can you stay with him? He has no emotions! I doubt he even loves you."

That broke my heart. How could he say that. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I-I have to go!" I ran him, ignoring Denmark calling my name.

...

I was putting my shoes on when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called as I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Sweden was there.

"Hello..."

"Hi."

"Ready..?" he asked and I nodded.

He took my hand and led me to the car. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I got in. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car. He got in and started the car. I was staring at my lap when he turned the radio. I glanced at him. He seemed to be concentrating so I looked at my lap again. I kept thinking of what Denmark said. It couldn't possibly be true, right? Sweden wouldn't go through all this if he didn't love me. He placed his hand on my knee suddenly and start to caress it. I smiled and grabbed his my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We are almost there..."

"Okay."

He finally pulled in the parking lot and parked the car. He turned off the car.

"This is it..."

"Yea," I replied, still a bit nervous.

We both got out the car. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We walked to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked into the restaurant. I looked around as Sweden led me to one of the tables next to a window. When Sweden sat down, I sat across from him.

"Nice...?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"This restaurant..."

"Oh, yea it is."

The waitress walked over with a big smile.

"What can I get you both?" she asked. We gave her our orders and she wrote them down on her notepad she carried.

"Would that be all?" she asked, receiving a nod from Sweden.

"Tonight is a special night and we are having a free wine giving to each of the guest. Are you both interested?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. Sweden gave her another nod.

"Be right back with your meal," The waitress said as she bowed and left.

"She seems nice," I commented.

"Not as nice as you..." Sweden said as he looked at me, making me blushed.

"Hm..? Something the mater..?" He asked.

"A-Ah no n-not at all!" I said, getting nervous.

I can't tell him about what Denmark said, it'll only upset him, I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Here's your food!" The waitress walked over and placed the plates in front of us, "I will be back with the wine."

"Thanks..."

"Thank you."

The waitress smiled and left. We ate quietly. Soon, the waitress came back with the wine.

"Here's the wine~ Enjoy yourselves and have a good evening," She said cheerfully. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at Sweden when she walked away. He had gotten quiet.

"Something wrong Sweden?" I asked worriedly.

"No..."

I took a sip of wine and began to eat again.

...

I woke up with a slight headache. I scrunched my face up. The light wasn't making it any better. I opened my eyes and jumped a bit. Sweden was sleeping beside me.

When did Sweden get here, I thought as I sat up. I instantly noticed I was naked. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

W-Why am I naked... What happened last night... I cant remember...


	5. Chapter 5

"Your awake..."

I looked at Sweden when he spoke, "Y-Yea..."

He sat up and the covers falls. He rubbed his eyes.

"So tired..."

I noticed he was naked as well, "A-Ah..."

"Something wrong..?" Sweden asked as he put his glasses on. I looked away.

"N-No it's nothing at all," I said as I got up. I fell to my knees. Sweden looked at me.

"Are you okay...?"

"Yea." I got up. We were both quiet as we got dressed. I'm still not sure what happened and I wish I knew why my butt was sore. Sweden walked over to me and I looked up at him. He looked worried.

"Does it hurt..?" he asked and I felt my face grow hot.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry..." he said, making me more confused.

"U-Um... For what?"

"I might have been to rough for your first time..."

My first time? What was he talking about. I gave him a confused look and he looked away.

"U-Um... Sweden?"

"Hm..?" he looked back at me.

"What happened last night? I... I can't remember." He blushed.

"Sex..."

"S-Sex!?" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"O-Oh..."

"Something...wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled nervously.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Did...I do wrong? Maybe I should have held back more..."

"No, really Sweden. It's fine," I said as I hugged him. He hugged back tightly and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he kissed me which I happily returned. He pulled away.

"Um... What would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

"Surprise me..."

"Kay," I said as I went to the kitchen.

...

"Breakfast is ready!" I called up as I set the table. Sweden walked in and I smiled at him.

"I just made pancakes. Is that okay?" I asked. He nodded and sat down at the table. I put some pancakes on his plate.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome," I said as I put some on my own plate and sat down.

"This is good..."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence. Or at least we were before Denmark walked in.

"Hello!" he exclaimed and I sighed.

"Hello Denmark," I said as he put his arm around Sweden

"How are you today?" he asked as he looked at Sweden.

"Fine..."

"That's good," he replied as he poked Sweden's cheek.

-2 and a half months later-

I was laying down. I haven't been feeling well lately. I sat up and immediately felt nauseous. I sighed.

"I should at least try to eat something," I said as I got up. I was walking down the stairs when the phone rang. I hurried over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Finland..." I heard Sweden's voice.

"Oh, hey Sweden."

"Are you okay..? You sound a bit tired..."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit sick," I said. I started to feel nauseous so I sat down on the couch.

"Sick..?"

"Yea."

"Want me to come over..? Maybe I can do something..." Sweden sounded worried. I smiled.

"If you want to. I don't know if you could help, It's mostly nausea im dealing with..."

"I see...Maybe you should rest. I will go out and buy some medicine."

"Okay," I said. I hung the phone up and went into the kitchen. I got some crackers and waited for Sweden.

...

I was eating yogurt when I heard Sweden's voice.

"Finland...?" He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and looked at me.

"Hey Sweden."

"Ah... I got the medicine," he said as he walked over to me.

"Thanks," I said. He placed the medicine on the table and I picked it up. He was looking at me worriedly.

"What?"

"Just worried."

"I see..." I said as I got up. I felt nauseous immediately so I sat back down.

"You okay... Finland...?"

"Yea... Just got nauseous," I said as I smiled nervously.

"Want me to help you to the bedroom?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up.

"Hm? Say... Have you gained weight...?" he asked. I felt my face heat up.

"Sweden, that's mean!"

"I... I'm sorry," Sweden said as he walked to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and laid me down.

"Thanks," I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey guys!" Denmark yelled as he ran in. I sighed and Sweden just looked at him. Denmark just smiled.

"Why are you here..."

"Investigating~"

"Investigating...?"

"Yep!" Denmark exclaimed. Sweden looked away and bit his lip. I noticed Denmark was looking at my belly. I tilted my head. Denmark walks over and put his hand on my belly.

"A-Ah!? W-Why are you touching my belly!?" I exclaimed as Sweden pushed Denmark away.

"Don't touch Finland..." Sweden said and Denmark smiled. I felt my eye twitch.

"Hey Finland can I speak to you alone?" Denmark asked. I looked at Sweden.

"No."

"Why not Sweden?"

"I don't trust you... with Finland... alone..." Sweden said.

"Why? Afraid I'll steal him?" Denmark asked, grinning at Sweden. I decided to step in.

"Denmark, don't start," I warned him. I wasn't really in the mood for it today.

"Just go already," Sweden said as he glared at him.

"Okay, I'll continue my investigation later~ See ya," Denmark said as he finally left.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait on this. Me & my friend are so lazy.


	6. Chapter 6

-Few weeks later-

I was eating yogurt in the kitchen when Denmark walked in.

"Hey Finland, I need to talk to you!"

"Okay," I said as I tilted my head. Denmark sat beside me.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked and I nodded. He then looked at my belly.

"You're getting fat," he stated bluntly. I blushed.

"That's rude!" I looked away. I had noticed I was gaining weight but I was eating more. I always seemed hungry now but most of the time I couldn't even keep it down.

"It's normal you know, cause you're pregnant."

"W-What!? I can't be pregnant, I'm a boy!" I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Think about it Finland. You're belly is growing and your throwing up right?"

"Ah... Yes."

"Have you felt any movements in your stomach?" I looked away and nodded.

"Congrats! It's Sweden's, right?"

"Who else would it be?" I asked as a blush spread across my face. Denmark just laughed. The phone rang so I got up and walked over to it. Denmark stared at me as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Finland... How have you been?" As soon as I heard Sweden's voice I became nervous very quickly.

"A-Ah... I've been fine," I said.

"Is it alright if I come over and make you dinner?" he asked. I smiled.

"Um, sure."

"Alright... See you later."

"Bye," I said as I hung up. I looked at Denmark who was grinning at me like an idiot.

"You better go Sweden's coming over later."

"Alright. See ya later," he said as he left.

...

Later I was walking to Sweden's house. For some reason, he didn't show up and I was worried that something had happened. I really hope he is okay. Soon, I saw his house and I ran to the door and knocked. I waited until Sweden finally opened the door.

"Hi Sweden," I said cheerfully. He just stared down at me and I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course..."

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked, noticing his eyes were a bit red, like he had been crying.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you are pregnant with someone else..." he said and my eyes widened.

"With someone else? W-Wait how did you know I was pregnant?"

"Denmark told me..."

"Denmark," I said as I looked away. "And you believed him?"

"Well you were acting very strange on the phone... Like you were hiding it..." he said, and he sounded very angry. Tears fell from my eyes, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell him that it was a lie.

"I don't want to see you right now..." I felt my heart shatter at that point and I forced myself to speak. I reached my hand toward him.

"But Sweden-" He stepped back and slammed the door.

"Sweden! Please, let me explain!" As soon as I said that, I instantly regretted it. I knew I should have phrased that better.

"I have heard enough... Please leave..." I began to cry harder as anger built up inside me.

"If you don't want to help me take care of OUR child then that's fine!" I screamed as I left. I broke into a run, wishing it didn't hurt to walk away from him. It was his fault for believing

Denmark. I decided at this moment, me and him were through. I could take care of this child by myself. But one question lingered in the back of my mind.

How could he believe Denmark over me?

* * *

Me & my friend need to stop being lazy!


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on my bedroom floor, crying my eyes out. I wanted yesterday to never have happened, that way me and Sweden would still be happy together. I hated that I was starting to resent him. He chose to believe Denmark and he abandoned me. I looked down at my belly and laid my hand on it. I felt something kick and I yelped in surprise.

"Ah... It kicked..." I sighed sadly. How could something like this cause so much pain? Wasn't this suppose to be something to be happy about? I sniffed and got up. I walked over to the window and stared outside. My eyes immediately locked onto the family across the street. A mother and a father playing with their children. What I was going through was unnatural, against the laws of nature. Was Sweden abandoning me my punishment for this?

I walked to the kitchen. Even if I was depressed I still needed to eat. I will not let my child suffer cause of this. As I cooked, I remembered being in Sweden's kitchen a few weeks ago, cooking Fiskbullar for him. It was hard to believe it happened. We were so happy. I pushed the thoughts away. I shouldn't think of him, it only hurts me. But how can I let go?

I ate slowly, already feeling my stomach get upset. I stopped and sighed. I pushed my plate away and laid my head on the table. Without meaning to, I fell asleep.

...

I woke with a start. I was having a dream about Sweden. We had gotten back together and he had apologized for believing Denmark. But it soon turned into a nightmare when I went into labor too early, which is what woke me up. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked at my belly, relieved to know my baby was okay.

I got up and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I got my jacket and walked out the door. It was quite cold. I shivered as I walked, hoping to warm up soon. I saw many happy couples holding hands and such. I stared at the ground, not really wanting to see it.

When I got to the park I sat down on a bench. I felt the baby kick once again and I smiled. This baby made me happy despite what happened between me and Sweden. I rubbed my belly and sighed. I could do this on my own. I believe I can.

"Don't worry little one. We can make it through this," I whispered. I watched as people walked past me. Some would glance at me every now and again, but I didn't care. I got up and went home. It got so late without me realizing it. On my way home, a group of guys approached me.

"Hey there. You're quite cute for a boy," one said as he blocked my path. I just smiled nervously.

"U-Um... Thank you," I said as I tried to pass him but he grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you hang out with us? We can show you a good time."

"N-No thanks, I really must be getting home," I said as I jerked my arm free and hurried home. I heard them laugh behind me but I could tell they weren't following me. When I made it home, I locked the door. I never realized people like that lived near here. It was quite frightening, especially knowing my child would be near people like that. I should probably move before my child was born.

I shivered and walked to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. After it was done, I poured me a cup and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and took a sip. The wind was picking up quite a bit. I sat my cup on the table and laid down. I listened to the ticking clock until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks that followed weren't much different. I ate when I didn't feel nauseous and I sat at home alone. I watched T.V. for a little bit. I sighed, feeling restless. I decided to go for a walk. I pulled on my coat as I headed down the street. It was rather late so I didn't plan on being out for long.

"Hey there. We saw you a few weeks ago. Wanna hang with us today?" A voice said from behind me. Before I could turn around, a strong hand pulled me back. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I looked up in fear as two really big men towered over me.

"A-Ah... Hello guys. I-I can't hang out with you today," I said as I stood up slowly. I tried to walk past, but they held me back. I growled, instinctively feeling overprotective of my child. I bit one of the guys. He yelled and let go of me and I made a run for it. I could hear them chasing me.

Before long they caught up with me. The one who I had bit picked me up, his arm resting right below my belly.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as the walked away with me. The next thing I knew, we were in an ally. The man put me down and pushed me down. I shriek when I hit the ground. The both began to kick me as I held my arms around my unborn child. I gritted my teeth.

"Trying to be tough, eh?" He asked as he jerked me up by my shirt. They pushed me against the wall roughly. I instinctively dropped down, using my legs and my arms to protect my child as they kicked me some more.

"Please... Stop!"

"Why should we?" The guy who spoke before asked as he grabbed my hair and jerked me up. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me and come help.

"No point in screaming no one will help you," the other one said. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Suddenly the guy who was holding me was kicked away and I fell to the ground.

"What the hell man!" I heard one of them shout out as someone stood in front of me protectively.

"If you try to hurt Finland again... None of you will survive the next blow..." A familiar voice said. The thugs ran off and I couldn't hold it back. I let out a rather loud sob as more tears poured from my eyes.

"Finland...?" I heard him murmur as he kneeled down next to me. I looked up at him.

"S-Sweden..." He suddenly pulled me in a hug.

"I'm sorry... So sorry..." he said as I hugged back.

"I-It's fine..." He pulled his head back and looked at me seriously. He held my hands and I just stared back at him.

"Is... OUR baby alright...?" he asked and I noticed he put emphasis on "our."

"Y-Yes... I protected it," I said as my eyes widened a bit. He kissed my hand gently.

"Move in with me...It has been so lonely without you..."

"Why?" I asked, immediately suspicious. I couldn't help it.

"These past weeks... All I have been thinking of was of you... And... Each day the news says that the gang violence has been increasing recently..."

"I... I don't understand. You believed Denmark about this child not being yours... Why did you change your mind?" I asked.

"Ah... That... Today... Before I came here he came by and told me that it was mine and that it was gone..." he said.

"Oh... I wonder if he was the one who asked those thugs to hurt me..." I wondered aloud. It wouldn't surprise me if he did. He's been purposely hurting us since we started dating.

"Yea... But I came just in time..." Sweden said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed back.

"By the way, I will move in with you," I said as we pulled away.

"Great... I will get your stuff tomorrow," he said as he got up and helped me up.

"Okay," was all I said as he grabbed my hand and led me away.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days have passed. I was sitting in the living room when Sweden walked over to me. I looked at him.

"How are you feeling...?" he asked. I smiled, he's been very concerned for my health.

"Fine... A little sick though," I replied.

"Um... I have a question..." Sweden said and he looked nervous. I tilted my head.

"Yes?"

"M-Marry me..." he said as he looked away, blushing. I blushed and smiled as well.

"Yes!" I cried as I hugged him. Sweden hugged me back.

"A big family..." he said as he let go and rubbed my stomach.

"Yea," I replied as Sweden leaned down and kissed my belly.

"No one will hurt you... Or you either," he said as he stood straight and kissed me. I kissed back.

-Few Months Later-

"Nnn!" I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach. I sat up and put a hand on my stomach. "Ah..."

I'm confused and kind of scared. What is going on?

"Finland?" I looked over at Sweden as he sat up.

"My stomach hu-" I was cut off by another sharp pain shooting through my stomach. "Aaah!"

"Is the baby coming..?" Sweden asked as he got up and rushed to my side.

"I-I don't know!" I cried out. He picked me up and took me out to the car. He helped me in before rushing to his side and getting in. He drove off and I closed my eyes. A few tears slipped out. This was so painful...

When we got to a hospital, Sweden parked the car and got out. I watched as he rushed into the hospital. I threw my head back against the seat from another pain. Before I knew what was going on, some people were helping me out of the car and into a wheelchair. I looked up at Sweden worriedly.

"I will be here..." he said as the people rushed me in. I smiled at him weakly

"O-Okay."

"We will have to perform a c-section..." I heard one say as they rushed me into a room. I screamed from a really sharp pain. They helped me up on the bed. One of them poked a needle into my back.

"O-Ow!"

"That will help with the pain," he said.

"O-Okay... Where's Sweden..."

"I told him to wait out the room because he may not want to see this," I looked over at the other person who spoke.

"B-But... I want him here..." I said, feeling a bit loopy all of a sudden.

"Oh... I will get him then," he said before walking out. He walked back in with Sweden and I smiled.

"Sweden~" I giggled and he walked over. He grabbed my hand and I gave it a gentle squeeze. Before I knew it, I passed out.

...

"Mmm..." I opened my eyes slowly.

"Finland..." I looked over at Sweden and smiled.

"Sweden..." I felt a bit nauseous. Sweden stood up and walked over. He smiled at me.

"Its our baby..." he said and I looked at the little girl in his arms. She was so tiny. I smiled.

"What you want to name her...?" He asked. I thought for a few moments.

"Hm... How about Oulu?" I suggested. Sweden smiled again.

"Of course... It's a beautiful name," he said as he handed her to me. I sat up and took her, cradling her in my arms. She was sleeping.

"She looks just like you..."

"Really?" I asked I shiver a bit. It was kinda cold in this room.

"Cold...?"

"Yea."

"Move over some..." he said and I scooted over a bit. He got on the bed with me and put his arm around me. I leaned against him and smiled. He rubbed Oulu's head gently and she opened her eyes. She looked up at me curiously.

"She's so cute."

"I know..."

"Hello Oulu," I said and she smiled at me.

"This is your mother... And I'm your father..." Sweden said and she shifted her eyes over to Sweden, smiling once again.

"Aaah..." She yawned. I smiled, happier than I thought was possible.

-7 Years Later-

"Mommy!" I heard Oulu call out as she ran up to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Oulu?"

"I asked Daddy if we could go to the park and I want you to come too! Will you please come, Mommy?" she asked, her brown eyes shining. I laughed and stood up.

"Of course I'll come," I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Yay!" she cheered as I walked back into the living room where Sweden was. He looked over at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. Sweden grabbed Oulu's other hand, and we went to the park. It didn't matter that we were both men, Oulu still loved us because we were her parents. No matter what we were still a normal family. And I was happy with this family I had.

* * *

Last chapter :) Thank you guys for all your reviews and sticking with this story until the end.


End file.
